1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to anchoring systems that engage the ground. More particularly, the present invention relates to portable anchoring systems that can be rapidly set into the ground at any point and removed from the ground when no longer needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Having an anchoring point to tie a rope is very useful in countless scenarios, from guying a tree to tying down an airplane. Many times, natural objects, such as trees or rocks, can be used as natural anchors. However, natural occurring anchoring points are not always available where you want them, and when you want them. This is especially true when a particularly strong anchoring point is needed, and a simple stake driven into the ground is insufficient.
In the prior art, portable anchoring systems have been developed that provide strong attachments with the ground. With such prior art devices, a plate is typically provided that contains holes. Spikes are then driven through the holes, thereby joining the plate to the ground. An anchoring mount is provided on the plate for attaching a rope. Such prior art anchoring systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,884 to Mazur, entitled Ground Anchor; U.S. Pat. No. 1,721,436 to Dubois, entitled Anchoring Device; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,656 to Mihalich, entitled Portable Anchorage And Fastener.
All of the prior art anchoring devices listed above share common drawbacks in design. First, all the cited prior art anchoring systems use round spikes to attach the anchor plates to the ground. Round spikes provide only limited resistance to movement once driven into the ground. If pulled hard enough, round spikes have a tendency to move as they plow through the ground. Second, the amount of anchoring strength provided by the prior art anchoring systems is proportional to the number of spikes used. The more spikes that are used, the larger the anchoring plate has to be in order to accommodate the spikes. Thus, if a large anchoring force is needed, many spikes are needed and a large anchoring plate is required. This makes the prior art anchoring systems very heavy and cumbersome, especially those intended to provide significant anchoring forces.
A need therefore exists for an improved anchoring system that provides stronger attachment to the ground than prior art systems, yet does so without being overly bulky or heavy. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.